Love Games: Revenge Of Alois Snow
by Freehugs101
Summary: SEQUEL TO LOVE GAMES! One year after the 76th Hunger Games, Nathan Mellark and the others have some...problems with the one known as Alois Snow. New characters, new enemies, new POV's! Please read! COMPLETE!
1. Chapter 1: The Reunion

**A/N: So, I have to give full credit to the creators of black butler for the name of Alois, but you have to admit, Alois Snow sounds really cool! There are new characters in this story, here are some of their names; (BTW, I suck at coming up with names so the names are going to sound normal, sorry.) Macy Sails, Nico Soto, Emi Reed, Dennis Carter, Martala Snow (Mar-tell-a), Cassandra Snow, Noah Shier and Kindrel Hill. (BTW, this is not a misspelling for Kendal. Her name is really Kendrel.) Wow, eight more people! **

**Now, to other business, the story takes place about year after the 76****th**** Hunger Games. So, Sarah would be 16, Nathan is 13, Rose is 13, Michael is 16, Finn is 17, Anna is 7, and Samantha is 14. Oh, and this story will have longer chapters. So now you know that I'll let you read the story…**

**~FreeHugs101**

_Chapter 1: The Reunion_

_**Nathan POV **_

"_Nathan help me! I need you! Help me Nathan! Please!" I stood in the forest looking for my first love. "AH!" I hear the scream but can't figure which way it came in. It was like there were speakers all around me, blaring out the sound of her painful scream. _

"_Why haven't we heard a cannon, Michael?" I hear a female voice that sounds so familiar say. The cannon-shot. I start running, not sure where I was going because I was blinded by my own tears. I wipe the tears away and find myself in a clearing, I see two figures standing over another figure. They seem to be laughing. I walk over to the three figures, when I get there I can't believe my eyes. The two standing over the body see me and gasp._

"_Nathan! W-what are you d-doing here?" Rose asks and starts walking to the body that seems to be dead, probably is. _

"_Nathan, we can explain this. We were looking for you and your sister and found her body, we didn't kill her, I swear!" Michael says. The two cousins start to walk over to me. I look down at the body of Rebecca Jones. Her head suffered the most damage, but her whole body is covered in blood. I feel anger in my veins. _

"_LIARS! How could you do this! You're both just monsters!" I yell and go look for my sister who was probably killed by the two cousins._

"Sarah!" I yell after waking up from the horrible dream. I'm covered in sweat, disgusting!

"Nathan! What's wrong!" Sarah yells, running into the room. She stops when she gets a good look at me. When I see her face, my eyes start watering. I just can't help it, I don't know what I would do if Sarah was dead.

"T-they killed you! Those m-monsters!" Sarah comes over and sits at the end of my bed. She stares at me for a second and pulls me into a hug. When I finally stop crying I push her away and put both hands on her shoulders. She raises her eye brow while I sigh. I tell her about the dream I had.

When I finish, she pulls me into another bear hug and I realize I started crying again. "Shhh. It was only a dream, I'm still here. Rose and Michael would never do a thing like that, I promise." She whispers into my ear. We hear an 'awww' coming from the door and turn our heads that way. Rose and Michael are standing there in with their heads to the side. "Speak of the devils." I hear Sarah mutter before getting off my bed and breaking the hug.

"How's my favorite siblings today? Maybe a little more friendly? I mean, it's just a guess." Michael asks. I roll my eyes and get up as well.

"How'd you even get in? My parents left early to go help set up for the Big Annual Party." Sarah asks with an annoyed tone.

"You know, normal people lock the door when they're home alone." Rose chirps in, putting her hands on her hips. I smile while putting on a T-shirt.

"Good thing we aren't normal, then. Besides, Normal is just another word for boring, and boring is…well, boring." I say putting on some jeans.

"Great vocabulary, Nathan! And here I thought you were the smart sibling!" Michael says a little too happy. But we all have reasons to be happy today. Today we get to see Sam and Finn, in fact, we need to go pick them up at the train station in a couple of hours.

"Hey! Are you calling me stupid!" Sarah yells.

"No, I'm calling you mentally challenged." Michael says back while trying to hold in a laugh.

"That means the same thing! And FYI, it's perfectly normal to have an IQ that's a little lower than you're younger relatives!"

"A little! HA! I help our teachers after school so I see you're grades. I'm surprised you haven't got held back. Must because of your parents." He says the last part a little quieter than the rest.

"My teachers treat me like everyone else!"

"Yeah, in a parallel universe." They bicker back and forth for a little longer.

"Will you two just shut up!" Rose yells, We all snap our heads in her direction. "Thank you!" She says and grabs my hand. "You. Me. Forest. NOW!" She says, dragging me out of the room. Wait, I didn't do anything!

"Wait, what?" I say a little confused. I look up at Rose at the same time she looks down at me, she sees my confused face and winks. Wait, what the hell was that! What is she planning….

_**Rose POV (My first Rose POV!)**_

When we are at the lake I push Nathan up against a tree and start kissing him. It was our first kiss in a while, he has seemed so distracted and out of it for a couple of months, he is really starting to worry me. Michael tells me that Sarah told him that he has been having nightmares about Rebecca and Jack. I was never close to either of them, but I have this strange feeling in my gut when Jack's name is said. I mean, I killed him! I should feel a little guilty, but that's not the feeling, I have felt guilt before and this was not it.

"Rose, I'm sorry I haven't been the best boyfriend, please forgive me." Nathan says in between kisses, I just shake my head. lightly and stop kissing him.

"Nathan, I don't know anyone that has gone through all you have and is still sane. If anything I should be sorry, I haven't been the best girlfriend. I can't even get along with Sarah for more than ten minutes." He laughs at this. I don't know why, though. Sarah annoys the crap out of me, but I be nice for Nathan's sake. "No, seriously, I have to leave the room sometimes." He begins to laugh harder and it makes me kind of mad.

"NATHAN!" I hear the devil herself say. I roll my eyes and back away from Nathan a little bit. Sarah, Michael, and this one girl with pink hair that must have been dyed comes into our view.

"I was looking all over for you, Nathan!" The girl with the weird colored hair walks over to Nathan and starts hugging him.

"Who the hell are you!" I say causing attention.

_**Sarah POV (Ten minutes earlier)**_

"Sarah, you and Nathan are needed at the town square." Mom says coming into the house. She smiles at Michael and says a friendly hello and goes into the kitchen. I sigh and turn to Michael.

"Do you know where Rose and Nathan went?" I ask him. He shrugs and gets off the couch.

"Probably to the forest…somewhere." Michael says. I just chuckle. How are we going to find them in the huge forest? I sigh and walk out the door with Michael only a few steps behind me.

"Nathan! Nathan Mellark!" I hear a girl yell coming into the victor village. She has golden eyes and long pink hair. Who the hell has pink hair! What a freak. She runs up to me, breathing heavily. "Hey, you're Nathan Mellark's sister!" She says extending a hand. "Do you know where your brother is? My father would like to talk to him." She says after shaking my hand with the sweetest smile I have ever seen. She seems about 14 years old.

"Umm. Who's your father?" I ask.

"Seth Sails." Me and Michael gasp at that name. Seth Sails is one of the most famous person in Panem since Finnick. He is Paylor's second-hand guy, but he is crueler than Coin was. If you get on his bad side then you practically signed your own death warrant.

"Well, we-wait, what does your father want with Nathan?" Michael starts but changes his mind about what he wanted to say. I wonder what he was going to tell her…

"He wants to talk to him about a memorial service for the fallen tributes at this years big party." Oh, that's it. Wait, why does he have to ask. Like the girl can read minds she answers my question. "He seemed close to Rebecca and Jack." I roll my eyes. I was close to both of them too.

"Well we are going to find him, do you want to come along?" Michael asks. She nods and we make our way over to the forest where we agreed to look first.

_**Present Time**_

"Who the hell are you?" Rose asks the girl I still haven't learned the name of. The girl smiles and extends a hand for a hand shake, but Rose just slaps it away. Jealous much? The girl looks a little confused but shakes it off.

"My name is Macy Sails. And aren't you a little young to be talking like that?" She says. Rose looks even angrier than before.

"Aren't you a little young to be hugging strangers?" Rose asks with an annoyed tone. Macy just smiles.

"Nathan's no stranger, everyone knows him." Macy says. "And everyone knows Sarah, Michael, and even you."

"How?" Michael asks.

"That's a stupid question, you guys were in the hunger games. Rose is known for being a cry baby and killing Jack Hawthorne. Michael is known for being useless, Sarah and Finn are known for love, Nathan is known for the love problems, and Anna is known as Panem's little sweetheart." She says a matter of factly.

"Hey! I'm not useless!" Michael screams.

"And I'm not a cry baby!" Rose argues along. I roll my eyes.

"So, why were you looking for me, Macy?" Nathan asks eager to change the subject. Macy just smiles and tells Nathan to follow.

_**Macy POV **_**(A/N: Sorry there are so many POV switches, It's the first chapter so I want to do everyone's.)**

At first Nathan doesn't follow, so I take his hand and pull him along the path back to town. Before we leave, I see a girl who asked who I was give me this weird, scary look. I liked her hair, I wanted to do that, but I messed it up so I dyed all my hair red and it eventually faded to pink. I wish I had all those red streaks in my hair. I notice someone behind us and turned around.

"You need to stay away from my boyfriend!" The girl who gave me the dirty look says. Stay away? I would never-he is too-WTF! I then notice what we must look like. Nathan is blushing a darker red than blood. I'm holding his hand, walking through the forest. He has a…Hickey on his neck! Were they- I shake my head at the thought.

"Look, I know what you're thinking, but I'm way too old for him!"

"What are you talking about, Barbie?" The girl asks.

"I'm 16, that's what!" I let go of Nathan's hand and stare at this girl.

"Alright girls! Rose, behave yourself! Macy, please take me to your father." So this girl's name is Rose, How original! (Sarcasm) I mean, she has red hair and her name is Rose. Of course her name would be Rose! I take Nathan's hand again and take him to my father's office here in twelve.

_**Samantha POV (Meanwhile)**_

"I can't wait to go to twelve with you and Johanna!" My boyfriend, Noah Shier, shrieks like a little girl who just got ice cream. I look into his light green eyes and ruffle his light brown hair.

"You should know that the last person who went with me, got killed in the Hunger Games." I say. Talking about her doesn't hurt as bad, but still aches my heart. She was my only best friend. I still miss her. I still remember the day after I got back from the Hunger Games. Mrs. Jones started yelling at me, saying her death was my fault, and I believed her. I cried for days in my room, I didn't even go to school. For the first three months whenever I heard her name I cried for hours. There were only two people there for me, my mom and Noah. Well the rest of the rebels and their children were there for me to but they weren't _here. _Me and Noah met a few weeks after I got back, he became my friend, best friend, boyfriend, in just two short months, and we have been happy ever since then.

"Don't worry, I won't die." He says with a little chuckle. I roll my eyes.

"That's what Rebecca said!" I laugh. Yes, it has come to where I can joke about her.

"So, when do we leave?" Noah asks.

"After school gets out at 10:30." I reply.

"What do we do until then?" He asks kissing me. We don't care if we are in the hallway or if anyone watches. Sometimes we just start making out in the middle of class. The teachers just send us out into the hall until we are done, they don't want to play around with us, I guess. I hear mummers and whispers like 'They're at it again.' or 'Those two are never going to stop, are they?' I just ignore them and go back to kissing my boyfriend.

_**Finn POV **_

I finished packing awhile ago. I can't wait to see Sarah and the others. "Dude, you need to stop daydreaming about your girlfriend, you're creeping me out." My friend and best bud, Dennis Carter, says. I wipe off the drool on my chin. "Damn! I can't wait to see her! From what you describe, she must be really hot!" I just roll my eyes.

"So, I take it you are coming, then." I say. He holds up his index finger and goes into my bedroom closet and pulls out a red suitcase. How did I not notice that in there?

"I've been packed for weeks!" He says and I laugh. He goes into the bathroom and I follow. He stands in front of the mirror and licks his hand. Ew, gross. He then takes the hand he licked and swipes across his auburn colored hair, and winks at me.

"Dude if you were gay, would you date me?" He asks really loud.

"I would rather date a cat that has no fur and that's like 70 years old." I say and look in the mirror. I. Look. HOT! Sarah is going to love me!

"Boys! Are you ready?" My mom yells from down stairs. We both yell 'yes' back and go back to my room and grab the suit case. We run down stairs and almost run over my mom. "Calm down, boys!" My mother whispers and rolls her eyes at us. "Hurry up, we're going to miss the train!" After my mom says that me and Dennis look at each other, thinking the same thing. 'Wanna race?' We both nod and race to the train station.

**A/N: Longest chapter ever! I'm trying out this new thing, I want to see if this works. I won't update until I get some reviews! Hope you liked it, sorry it's so long! **


	2. Chapter 2: Promise You'll Never Leave Me

_Chapter 2: Promise You'll Never Leave Me _

_**Finn POV**_

"DUDE! We're finally here!" Dennis screams at the top of his lungs when we arrive in Twelve. I roll my eyes and get my luggage. I just am so excited to see Sarah! Well, and the others of course. I haven't seen Sarah for at least six months, when I last visited. When we get off the train I see a familiar group…with a few unfamiliar people. Sarah, Nathan, Anna, Rose, Sam, Michael, a dude I have never seen before, a girl with pink hair, and all the adults.

"FINN!" I hear a voice I would know anywhere say. In two seconds, I'm being bear hugged by my sweet, loving girlfriend. I give her a quick kiss, thinking about a surprise I wanted to give her. "I missed you so much! Why'd couldn't you come earlier?" She asks, letting go of me.

"I had a lot of school stuff, sorry." I say and Dennis clears his throat. I motion him to follow. We make our way over to the rest of my friends. "Alright, so this is Nathan and Rose." I say pointing to them and making a heart with my hands. Dennis says hello and wiggle his eyebrows. What a goofball. "This is Michael and Anna." I say pointing to the two. I point to Sam and the boy next to her. "This is Sam and…"

"Noah. My BOYFRIEND!" Sam yells 'boyfriend', she must of caught Dennis checking her out. I look at Sarah and point to the pink haired girl.

"This is Macy." Michael says. Dennis Points to Sarah and makes a heart with his hands and I nod.

"This is Sarah, and all the adults you can meet later" I say and take Sarah's hand.

"Well, Finn, I feel loved." Johanna mutters. I sigh and tell Dennis all their names.

"Finn, I think you're forgetting someone." I gulp as the others (except for a few) gasp. I turn around and am looking into the face of Gale Hawthorne. I see him stare down Rose, and Rose returns it with ease.

"I think you really should go, Gale. No one wants you here, just go and never come back!" Katniss yells.

"I didn't come back for all you backstabbers! I came back to get my ex-wife back!" Oh, Madge… She divorced him after the Hunger Games, saying that she helped Gale make a monster or something like that. She moved back here and is living with Delly.

"Well, she obviously doesn't want you back!" Madge yells, coming out of the group of adults. Where are these people coming from? Whatever. I look at Sarah then the door, she nods and tells the adults that we're going.

We arrive at the Mellark home in no time and go straight to the game room and sit down. "So, what should we play?" Sam asks.

"Truth or dare! Duh!" Rose yells. I look at Macy, she looks like a nerd in what she was wearing, a sweater vest with a white button down shirt below it and a skirt that reaches right above the knees. She also has a worried expression on her face.

"I never…um…played…um-" She starts.

"Just tell us, Macy." Michael says, putting a hand on her shoulder.

"Ok. Well, you see…Ineverplayedtruthordare." She says really fast, we all tilt our heads to the side and say the same thing, 'huh.' She gulps. "I. Never. Played. Truth. Or. Dare." She says nice and slow. For a second, everyone is silent then…

"You never played truth or dare! Not once in your life! Did you hear that Noah, she's 16 and she never played truth or dare!" Sam laughs out. We all sigh and a few face palm themselves while Macy turns dark red from embarrassment.

_**Macy POV**_

I learn the rules quickly and the game starts soon. "Rose, truth or dare?" Nathan asks. I look at the cute couple. Nathan's calm and Rose is a little hot tempered, the perfect match!

"Truth! I don't trust you after last time we played."

"What happened last time?" I ask and everyone else nods. Nathan has this little grin on his face.

"He made me kiss Sarah on the mouth!" Her face gets a disgusted look along with Sarah's. Everyone laughs at the two girls.

"How many guys have you kissed?" Nathan asks while Rose's face grows darker.

"One." She says. Michael laughs along with a few others. "You guys suck! Truth or dare…Macy!" Crap. Why'd she have to pick me!

"Dare." I say with out thinking. I know I'll regret it in the end.

"I dare you and the others to do whatever I want for three hours!" She says with a glow in her eye.

"NO!" We all shout. She sighs and scratches her head.

"Fine! I dare Macy to kiss Michael." We both gasp and I start shaking my head. "Macy, you have to do it." She says. I sigh and get up. I walk over to Michael and lean in. Why does this stuff happen to me? I'm sweating like a pig and my hands are clenched in fists. Our lips meet for only a second before I pull away.

"Happy!" I yell. I wanted to act mad, but that was too hard because I'm actually happy. When our lips touched, I felt a spark. I wonder what this could mean?

_**Sarah POV **_

"Kids, get your fucking asses out here!" We hear Johanna yell from downstairs. We get up and go downstairs. Everyone is in the kitchen with pissed faces on. "That damn bastard is getting on my damn nerves." Johanna says before she notices we're in there with her.

"Auntie Kat, why was auntie Jo talking about beavers and their homes? I thought we were talking about Gale. Oh, and what's a bastard?" Anna asks my mom. Mom looks at Johanna with her death glare.

"Um…dinner time!" My mom yells, avoiding the question. I'm about to walk over to get some food when an arm stops me. I turn around to see a smiling Finn.

"Our dinner is somewhere else." He says and pulls me out the door. We go to an empty house in the victor's village and I'm amazed at what I see. In the kitchen is a cooked feast. Chicken, Mash potatoes, stuffing, mini sandwiches, ham, hamburgers, soda, any thing you can think of! I wonder how he did this, I mean, he never left my side!

"Wow." I say. He takes my hand and lightly squeezes it. I give him a quick kiss. But that quick kiss soon turned into a nice slow one. He picks me up and takes me over to the couch, still kissing me. He leans back so I'm laying on top of him. We forget about all the food, besides, this is way better than a good dinner.

"Sarah, I love you so much." He says in between kisses.

"I love you too, Finn." I say back. He licks my lips and I open my mouth, allowing him in. Our tongues dance around for a while. "Finn, promise me you'll never leave me, please. I don't know what I would do with out you." I say.

"I promise. I will never leave you again, I promise." He says, promising me twice. We begin making out again. I'm getting tired of this so I start pulling on the hem of his shirt. He stops kissing me immediately, did I do something wrong?

"Sarah, are you sure? I mean, you don't have to do this if you don't want to." He says.

"I don't know what you mean. Do what?" I say, acting innocent. He smirks and rolls his eyes.

"You know what I mean, don't play like that." He says while his cheeks go a little pink.

"No, I don't."

"Are you sure you want to go all the way." He says, blushing even more. I smile and nod my head, I take off his shirt and he starts kissing me again, tonight is going to be perfect.

_**Nathan POV**_

I serve myself and Rose hamburgers and some potato chips. "Thanks, Nathan." She says as I give her the plate. I nod a 'You're welcome' and we finish dinner with mom yelling at Johanna and Anna asking what bastard means.

"Michael, where did Finn and Sarah go?" Macy asks.

"Probably making out in an empty house, or maybe in the forest skinny dipping." Sam says.

"You should talk, Finn told me when he went down to visit you, all you did was make out with your boyfriend." Dennis says, taking a big bite out of his hamburger.

"We don't make out all the time." Sam says. Noah turns her head and kisses her. Sam starts kissing back and getting on his lap. It seems they forgot about the whole argument.

"OH LORD! Not at the dinner table guys!" Johanna screams at them. They separate and Sam gets back on her chair like nothing happened.

"Yes, we do." Noah says to Sam.

"'Yes we do' what?"

"We do make out all the time." Sam just rolls her eyes and finishes her hamburger. Once dinner is done, we go into the game room. "Do you guys want to finish our game of truth or dare?" Noah asks.

"Nah, it wouldn't be any fun without Sarah and Finn." I say. The rest nod.

"Well…I got to get home. Thanks for dinner, Nathan." Macy says while standing up. We all wave to her as she walks over to Michael. "Bye Michael, I'll um…see you tomorrow, okay?" She says to him, pulling him into a hug.

"Okay, bye Macy!" And then she's out the door. Sam and Noah stand up next.

"I'm tired, I'm going to bed. Goodnight guys." Sam says and pulls Noah out the door. One by one, my friends leave until I'm the only one here. It's been a long day with only a couple of relaxing moments. I had a horrible nightmare, made out with Rose, met Macy, Dennis, and Noah, played truth or dare, watched Sam and Noah make out (That doesn't sound creepy _at all._), and had a meeting with _the all mighty and powerful _Seth Sails. I walk to my room and go to bed.

_**Alois Snow POV**_

"Alois! Alois!" My twin sister yells as she comes into the office that was given to me when those stupid, wanna-be hero brats killed my father.

"What do you want, Martela?" I ask some what annoyed.

"Mother is having another breakdown! She wants father, please Alois, do your father impression!" I sigh and get up, I walk down the hallways of my mansion. When we get to the hallway where all the rooms are kept you can here the screams of my sad mother. I walk up to the room that the screams are coming from. I take a deep breath and start to begin my impression.

"Cassandra, honey, you need to stop crying about my death, please. It breaks my heart to see you like this. Please stop screaming, your making our children worry, and if you won't stop for them…stop for me." I say in my father's voice, it always works when she's like this. She's so crazy that she doesn't realize that the sound comes from the door, she thinks it comes from her head. I hear the screaming get quieter and quieter until there not a sound at all.

"Alois, you did it! Thank you!" Martela says as she hugs me. I smile at this, for a thirteen year old, she is just as innocent as a small child.

"Martela, I swear, sometimes I think you forget she's my mother too." I kiss her platinum blonde hair and walk her to her room. "It's late, you should really get some sleep, we have to make a trip tomorrow." I say.

"A trip? Where?"

"I'm going to see some…friends tomorrow."

"Where?"

"Somebody is being impatient. It was going to be a surprise, but I'll tell you. Tomorrow we will be going to District Twelve!"

**A/N:Sorry about the repost, I was reading it and found a LOT of errors so I had to delet it from the Manage Stories stuff and fix them. Is it good, bad, the worst Fanfiction you have ever read, The best you have ever read? Tell me in a review. PM me if you want. Hell, write it with your own blood! (That was a joke)**


	3. Chapter 3: An Unexpected Guess

**A/N: So, My requirement is two reviews today, 'cause I feel generous. (I'M SO EVIL! MWA HA HA)**

_Chapter 3: An Unexpected Guess_

_**Emi Reed POV(Confused? You should be. You don't know her yet!)**_

"You idiots! Can't you do something right for once!" Kindrel, my best friend and my boss's daughter, yells at me and Nico, my other best friend who just happens to work in the same store as me.

"Kindrel! Will you just calm down! All I did was drop one apple! Can't you go one day without yelling!" Nico says to the daughter of my boss, the owner of the produce store here in district twelve.

"Obviously I can't! You idiots don't listen unless I yell." Kindrel fights back.

"Who are you calling an idiot! I have way better grades than you! Hell, dogs would have better grades than you!"

"Are you calling me dump? You bastard! I can fire your sorry ass right now!"

"I bet you couldn't even figure out how to sign the paperwork!" The two friends bicker back and forth for what seems like days. I finally had enough when it got into a full out fist fight. I take a deep breath and let it out.

"WILL BOTH OF YOU BE QUIET! I'M SO FUCKING TIRED OF HEARING YOU GUYS FIGHT ALL THE TIME!" I yell at the top of my lungs, I bet the whole district could hear me. I sigh again and look at my best friends. They are staring at me with wide eyes. They slowly look at each other for a minute. Then Kindrel start laughing at me! What was so funny? I just don't get it!

"Did I just here you right? The Emi Reed just said the word 'Fuck!' What happened to our 'little miss goody' friend!" Kindrel laughs out. Nico is just staring at me wide eyed still.

"I don't know what came over me." I say quietly. Nico steps forward a couple a feet so he is right in front of me and surprisingly pulls me into a hug. Nico doesn't do hugs.

"No, it's our fault. Don't blame yourself. Please." Nico says as I blush. I have always liked Nico more than a friend, and I love it when he does simple things like hug me or holds my hand like a friend would.

"I know." I say. He breaks the hug and smiles at me, that beautiful, amazing, perfect shade of white smile. I sigh at the sight of it. Then I hear the bell at the front door and go over there.

"Hello, my sister here wants an apple, can you please show me where they are?" A kid with platinum blonde hair and brown eyes says.

"um..sure." I say.

"Martela, did you here that? This nice lady is going to get you an apple so go follow her." The boy says to a girl with the same hair and eyes, they must be brother and sister, they look about thirteen, two years older than me. The girl nods and takes his hand. I lead them to aisle with the apples and hand her one.

"That will be 99 cents." I say. The boy nods and goes into his pocket. He hands me a…is that a hundred-dollar bill! Holly shit! I frown and take it. Nobody around here is that rich, well the famous Mellarks are but they are the are they only ones, so this kid must be from another district. But it's that time of year that people come from all over Panem for the big party hosted here.

"Um, I don't have enough change in the cash register for this, can't you use a dollar like regular people." I say.

"Just keep the change for a tip, and here's a dollar for interest." He hands me a dollar. I just stare at him while my smile grows wider.

"Okay, thank you!" I say and leave them alone. They walk out and I go tell Nico about the awesome tip I just got. "Nico! Kindrel! You will never guess what-" They're fighting…again! When they hear me they instantly stop. It still amazes me how these two can get me so angry all the time. I sigh again and glare at the two teenagers. "What were you doing before I got here?" I ask but already know the answer.

"Um, we were loudly talking, but not fighting. I swear." Kindrel says while putting her hands up. I look at Nico and raise an eyebrow. He looks down and plays with his hands. I sigh again and look at the clock. 3:13. In two minutes mine and Nico's shifts will be over, then all three of us can go do something besides stacking fruit.

"Yeah, whatever. Kindrel, can we go early? Please?" I ask. Kindrel nods and we put our aprons we are required to wear and go outside. "So, what do you want to do today, Nico." I ask my crush. He just shrugs and I look at Kindrel.

"I don't care." She says, but then her eyes light up and she raises her hand. That's a habit, she's a the classes best student, perfect grades, perfect scores, perfect everything. "Why don't we ask those two freaks if they can hang out." She says while pointing in a direction. I glance at who she is pointing to and see the two rich kids that bought the apple.

"Why?" I ask. Kindrel just laughs and puts her hands on her hips.

"So we can make fun of them of course!" I just lightly shake my head and chuckle, why does she have to be so mean?

"I don't-"Nico starts but stops when he realizes that she already went up to them. "think that's a good idea." He finishes quietly. I put a hand on his shoulder and we go over to them.

"Me and my sister don't have time to _hang out_." The boy says putting an emphases on 'hang out.'

"Why?" Kindrel asks, still pushing the subject.

"Because we are here on business and that is all, now get out of my sight you ugly cow." He says calmly, he seems way to mature to be thirteen. I want to laugh so bad at what he just called Kindrel.

"What did you just call me you freak!" She shouts. The boy smirks, that smirk seems so familiar. Where did I see him from, I know it was from TV-That explains why how is so rich- but the only thing that I've watched was the Hunger Games…

"Oh my gods!" I say, everyone stares at me for my sudden outburst. "Kindrel, you don't want to fight with him, trust me." I say to my best friend that has a good chance at death right now. She just rolls her eyes and pushes me away.

"Don't get in my way! Nobody calls me an ugly cow and lives to tell the tale." She says.

"But-"

"Be quiet, Emi!"

"But he's-"

"SHUT UP!"

"But they're Alois and Martela Snow!" I whisper in her ear. Her eyes go wide and she whispers the same thing to Nico.

"I am so sorry, Mr. Snow." She says while he smirks.

"I'll let it go this once, but you have to do something for me." Alois says.

"Anything!" Kindrel says.

"One. Your friends need to go somewhere, they didn't do anything. Two, you can't tell anyone and three, I really need this done and won't accept failure." Kindrel nods and shoos us away. Me and Nico leave her with the monster with one thing going through our heads; What does he want her to do?

_**Sarah**_** _POV_**

Last night was perfect. I sigh as I think about it. I remember we came back to my house at like ten. After we were done having the talk, Finn brought me upstairs in a bedroom. After we were done with that, we went back downstairs and had the feast. We cleaned up and went home, of course the our friends gave us raised eyebrows while the parents asked if we had a good date. It was just so perfect! I look at Finn, he makes it look so easy to look like nothing happened last night, lucky ass.

"Sarah,can you guess who's coming today?" My dad asks, me, Finn, Dennis, Sam, Noah, Macy, Michael, Anna, Rose, and Nathan have been playing the guessing game for what seems like forever.

"I don't know, Gale?" I say but already know the answer, a big fat horrible 'no.' My dad sighs and looks at all ten of us.

"Daisy, that's who is coming over." We all tilt our heads in confusion, I never met a Daisy in my life. My dad sighed again and looked at Nathan. I see Nathan's lips curving upward. He probably knew who this person is.

"Oh yeah! I remember her! We met on the hovercraft back home a year ago!" He said, you could feel the happiness coming from him. I smile and look at Anna, her bored expression soon turned into a gigantic smile. She turns her head and looks at me and smiles even wider, if that's even possible. I give her a quick grin and look at dad again.

"She should get he-"

"I"M HERE! THE GREAT DAISY HAS ARRIVED! NATHAN, ANNA! YOU CAN PRAISE ME NOW!" A girl with tan skin and long brown hair yells coming into our living room. She stops and examines the room. She gets a little grin on her face. "WOW! Peeta, when you invited me, I thought it would only be Sarah, Nathan, Katniss, Anna and her parents! I didn't know you would throw a party!" She frowns for a second. "There's no decorations." She says and pouts. We all look at each other and then start laughing.

"Daisy! Wow, it's great to see you in person!" Anna screams while hugging the strange girl. Wait, why would she say 'It's so great to see you in person?' Could she be? Could she be the girl Anna is always talking on the phone with?

"Long time, no see. Welcome to district 12, Daisy." Nathan says, hugging her too. Nathan walks over to us and sighs. "Daisy, this is my sister, Sarah, Samantha Mason, Finn Odair, Roose Moore, Michael Evans, Dennis Carter, Noah Shier, and Macy Sails." He says and walks over to the adults, he motions for Daisy to come over there and she does. "This is my mom and dad, but you can call them Katniss and Peeta, Johanna Mason, who you can call Peeta's Bottom Bi- I mean Miss Mason." He says and nervously laughs, I can see Johanna giving him this evil glare. I remember when we gave Johanna that nick name, well she gave it to herself. She and Sam were visiting, Johanna decided to get drunk as hell and started giving people nicknames of her own. I remember Anna asking what her nickname was and she started laughing. After a while she screamed 'My nickname can be Peeta's Bottom Bitch!' as she gets a little too close to my dad. The next thing you know Johanna and my mom are in a fist fight

"This is Prim and Rory Hawthorne and last and certainly not the least, Annie Odair." Nathan finishes. I see Anna bouncing from one foot to the other, she looks like she's doing the potty dance. **(A/N: Let's all do the *clap clap* Potty dance! XD Come on, I know I'm not the only one who thought about the song, was I?) **I lean down so I'm close to her ear.

"If you need to go pee-pee, then just go, you know where the bathroom is." I joke with her. She looks at me and then smiles.

"I don't have to go pee-pee, but if your trying to tell me you do,then the bathroom is over there." She says a little too loud and people stop whatever they're doing and look at us. I can feel the heat in my cheeks as they grow redder every minute. Luckily for me, there's a knock at the door.

"I'll get it!" I say as I run to the door. I open it and see three kids- one boy and two girls- around Nathan's age. "Um, hello. And before you ask, I don't need girl scout cookies." I say with my signature sweet smile.

_**Emi POV**_

"Um, hello. And before you ask, I don't need girl scout cookies." The famous Sarah Mellark says right in front of us with a smile on her face.

"DO I LOOK LIKE A GIRL TO YOU!" Nico screams at the girl who I only know from TV. She doesn't answer, instead she starts closing the door, but Kindrel stuck her foot in the door.

"I don't think so." She says and moves her pointer finger from side to side. "How about you let us in and we can have a talk." Kindrel says with her evil smirk. Sarah looks pissed.

"Move. Your. Foot." She says and then gives us a evil smirk of her own, "Or else." This is not how I thought she would be, She seemed so different on TV, but she seems like a monster now. She opens the door all the way and I can see many people in there, are they having a party? Or are they getting ready for a funeral? That would explain her foul mood. No, she would be wearing black clothing.

"Is that who I think it is!" We hear a voice come from inside the huge house. Sarah sighed and stepped out of the way to let us in. Once we're in the house, we can see a good fifteen people or so in one room. I look to see who was the reason we got let in the first place.

"Rose, do you know these people?" Sarah looks back at one of the people. Rose, Rose. Where Have I heard that name from? I look at Nico and he freezes at the name. Wait, Rose as in Rosella Marie Moore. NO! Why her? Why? Why? WHY?

"Rosella, it's good to see you again!" Nico says. She gives him a death glare.

"What have I told you about using that name." Rosella says and puts her hands on her hips. I remember when she first moved here from District 1, she was so depressed about not making friends. We became her friends for two years and then ditches us for these rich kids. She was kind of rude and talked crap about everyone who rejected her from being their friend.

"Daisy, let's go check out my house!" A girl that seems to be eight or so says. She grabs a girl around her age and leaves. I look at Kindrel who hasn't said much since the meeting with Alois Snow.

"Is there a reason you're here?" Sarah asks as the parents leave to go somewhere. I look at Kindrel, then Nico, then Rosella. I give her my pleading eyes, like I did when we were friends.

"I asked them to come, so they can meet you all." Rosella says and looks at Sarah with begging eyes.

"Rose, I didn't know you had friends!" A boy that can only be Nathan Mellark says, coming over to the little conversation.

"Dude, let's go back to your place." A boy says to the great Finn Odair. I almost drool at the sight of him.

"Maybe I should go with, anyone up for some video game madness!" Another boy says, walking over to the small group of boys. "Nathan, are you coming?" The boy says looking in our direction. Nathan shakes his head.

"Nah, I'm going to stay here and get to know my girlfriend's old friends." He says pulling Rosella closer to him by the waist. Wait, did he just say girlfriend? After a little more talking, it's just me, Kindrel, Nico, Sarah, Nathan, Rose, Her cousin, I forgot his name, a girl with pink hair, and the famous Samantha Mason in the house. We talk for what seems like forever, just getting to know each other, listening to what it was like in the hunger games, and cracking some funny jokes. I notice that Kindrel is gone, where could she be?

"Um, do you have a bathroom?" I ask.

"No, we go in the backyard, there's a shovel for when you're done." Nathan says and at first I think he's serious, but then everyone starts laughing and I start laughing too. "It's just down the hall." He says after a few minutes and I take this time to look for Kindrel. As I walk past one of the guest rooms, I can hear the voice of my best friend. Starting to get curious of why she would be talking to herself, I put my ear up to the door and listen.

"There all here. Odairs, Masons, and the Mellarks." Kindrel says. I think she's on the phone with someone. "Who?... Zulez? Ronald Zulez?... Okay, I'll meet him out front. Now, are we even?...Thank you so much and sorry about earlier...Bye." I hear footsteps coming towards the door. Okay, okay, Emi, don't freak out. You need to find a place to hide. I look around but don't find anywhere. The door begins to open.

"Emi, what are you doing here? Better question, what did you hear?" Kindrel asks full of fear as she sees me. Uh-oh, I'm in trouble!

**A/N: How do you like Emi, Nico, ans Kindrel? There is this one song that is PERFECT for Katniss and Peeta. It's called 'Strange and Beautiful' By the Aqualungs. **


	4. Chapter 4: Operation KATSABTAMF Begins

**A/N: Hey guys! I wanted to tell you all I appreciate all the reviews and every person reading this right now. When I first started the series, I thought 'I bet I'm only gonna get one follower.' And I just have to say Thank you for proving me wrong! Oh and I got told by some readers that my last chapter was in Italic, so I'll fix it as soon as I'm done posting this!**

**~Freehugs101**

_Chapter 4: Operation KATSABTAMF Begins!_

_**Martela Snow POV**_

"Are the Mellarks Home? …That's even better, I'll send over Peacekeeper Zulez…. Yes, Ronald Zulez... Yes we are 'even' now…It's alright, just don't do it again, or else. Now, have a good day Miss Hill…"**(A/N: This is the other half to the conversation Kindrel had in the guest bedroom)** Alois hangs up the phone and starts walking to me. "Martela, can you go get Mr. Zulez and tell him to meet a girl named Kindrel Hill somewhere by the Victors Village, please?" I nod and leave Alois in our motel room to do whatever he wants.

I stop dead in my tracks as I think of what I just thought. Leaving Alois alone here in district twelve is a bad idea. I turn around and start walking back to the room. I know we're just here for the party, but the Mellarks live here, and they're the ones who killed father. But I don't blame them, I would do the same thing if it was me in that position, so would Alois. I sigh and start turning the doorknob, but I decide to stop once I hear Alois on the phone…again! Gods, why can't we go on a vacation that is phone free! I put my ear up to the door and listen to the conversation.

"Operation K-A-T-S-A-B-T-A-M-F begins!" He says and hangs up the phone. I walk into the room and lean against the door. I don't know how to ask this, so I stay quiet and play with the bottom of my pink dress. "Did you do it that fast, Martela?" Alois asks. I simply shake my head no.

"Alois?" I say after a few moments of silence. "What is operation K-A-T-S-A-B-T-A-M-F?" I ask finally. Alois's eyes go wide. He stares at me for a minute and then sighs.

"Martela, there's something I need to tell you." He says walking to the bed and sitting, he motions for me to sit down. I cautiously and slowly follow suit. "We're not here on vacation or for the party." I open my mouth to say something but am stopped by his index finger on my lips. "I ca- came here t-to…to," He shakes his head, I can see a fire starting in his eyes. "I came here to kill the people who killed my- our- father and make sure they feel the pain we felt seeing our own flesh and blood in a coffin!" I gasp, he wouldn't. Would he? No, this is a lie, it has to be. My older brother would never do anything like that! I feel tears escape from my eyes. I look back up at my idol, my older brother. The fire in his eyes are gone, he now wears a worried expression. "Martela, please don't cry. I promise I won't let anyone hurt you…or mother. I will make them pay. I will make them all pay! Operation Kill-All-Those-Stupid-Annoying-Brats-To-Avenge-My-Father is starting soon, and by the next week, all of them will be dead!"

"No!" I scream. I stand up and back away from my brother, "Can't you see that this is not how to deal with his death! Alois, you must remember he was my father too! I don't blame them, in fact if I was in their shoes, I would have done the same thing! You're turning into a monster, Alois! A-a-and I'm not going to let this happen! You can't do this to innocent people!" He has the fire in his eyes. He stands up and in a blink of an eye, I'm up against the wall with Alois in front of me. He has a hand on my right side and starts squeezing it. I have never felt so much pain, it seems like he is trying to pull off all my skin. I start screaming in agony.

"Alois! Alois please stop!" I scream. I look into his eyes, those brown orbs are gone, now his eyes are as red as blood. This isn't the Alois I know, this is an Alois that is living on hatred and that alone. "ALOIS! Please…just stop this!" I am starting to feel weak, like I am utterly helpless. But I'm not, I refuse to be, I can't let all those people die at the hands of my brother. I weakly raise my arm up and quickly hit his cheek as hard as I could manage. His eyes go wide and I swear they start glowing in red. The pain on my right side begins to stop, I feel relief, but from the color of his eyes, I know this could get far worse.

And it does. Alois throws me on the bed hard. I try to get away but he's just to quick. Before I know it, he's on top of me. **(A/N: Please, no disgusting thoughts, come on people, they're brother ans sister!) **I feel his hands go around my neck, grabbing it tighter and tighter. I start screaming but find it no good. "If you interrupt my plan, I'll kill you!" He screams at me, he slowly starts to let go of my neck, when he does I sit up as fast as ever and gasp of air. "Get out! You disgust me! Just GET OUT! And don't ever let me see you again!" He screams again. I start crying even harder, I didn't even know someone could cry this hard! I run out the door and don't look back. I don't know where to go, I never had friends, I never left the mansion in the Capitol. Once my father died, all I had was Alois, my mother would just lock herself into her room and never come out.

I can't believe my brother betrayed me! He was always such a good older brother, until hatred filled his heart, awful, horrid hatred.

_**Emi POV**_

"There all here. Odairs, Masons, and the Mellarks." Kindrel says. I think she's on the phone with someone. "Who?... Zulez? Ronald Zulez?... Okay, I'll meet him out front. Now, are we even?...Thank you so much and sorry about earlier...Bye." I hear footsteps coming towards the door. Okay, okay, Emi, don't freak out. You need to find a place to hide. I look around but don't find anywhere. The door begins to open.

"Emi, what are you doing here? Better question, what did you hear?" Kindrel asks full of fear as she sees me. Uh-oh, I'm in trouble!

"I-I heard the phone call." I say while she glares at me.

"It's very rude to eavesdrop." She states, still glaring.

"Look, Kindrel, I know what you're planning. Please don't do it!" Every word I just said is a bluff. Her eyes go wide and she looks down.

"I know it's wrong, but I have to. I owe him." She says. "I could get killed! If you tell anyone, you would be signing my death warrant! Emi please! I need you to-"

"Guys, we need to go!" Nico says, running into the hallway.

"Why?"

"Emi, I answered your phone and-" He starts.

"Wait, why would you answer her phone?" Kindrel says and looks at her phone and looks back at Nico. "I can't leave, I'm waiting for someone here." She says.

"Emi, your mother is in the hospital, she got hurt badly." Nico says, ignoring Kindrel and biting his lip. My eyes widen. What happened? How did she get hurt? Is it life threatening? Will she need surgery? These are just a few of the questions going through my head. I race towards the door, not bothering to say goodbye to my new friends Not even bothering to get my phone, which I would have done if I knew what was going to happen.

I race to the little hospital all the way on the other side of the district. I ignore all the wierd looks other people give me, I ignore the calls of Nico and Kindrel as they try to catch up to me, but I can't stop. I need to know if my mother is alright, for all I know, she could be dead.

I'm out of breathe by the time we reach the hospital, I quickly go up to the women at the front desk and ask what room my mother is in. She looks something up on the computer and looks at me. "What's your mother's name again?" She asks in a sweet tone.

"Miranda Reed." I say, trying to act calm. She looks at the computer a moment then reaches for the phone.

"Yes, is there a..." She looks at me.

"Miranda Reed."

"Is there a Miranda Reed here? This girl who says she's her daughter came in and asked for the room, but when I checked there was no Miranda Reed here. In fact, the last time she was here was years ago." She says to the person on the other line. Wait, my mother isn't here! Then where is she? Nico comes in with a guilty look on his face. What did he do?

"Um, Emi?" He says.

"What? Can't you see I'm busy?" I say, turning around.

"I think you should know," He pauses, gulps and then suddenly can't look me in the eyes. "Your mother isn't really in the hospital, I told you that because Kindrel needed us to leave, she was going to chase after you and say it was all fake, but she needed to stay at the Mellarks. Will you forgive me? I'm really Sorry." I don't except his apology, I just walk out and start walking home. So much is going on that I don't understand, why did we have to go to the Mellarks? What is Alois Snow making Kindrel do? Why is he even here? Why did Nico and kindrel want us to leave? So many more questions are going through my head as I walk home after this long, long day.

_**Nathan Mellark POV**_

Once the unexpected guest left, so did everyone else to get some rest. My parents are in they're room and Sarah is in her's. I sigh and watch some TV. After a few minutes, I hear a knock at the door, so I get up to get it. I am surprised by who it is. "Are you Nathan Mellark." A girl about my age says, she looks pretty beat up, bruises bleeding and her hair looks horrible. I feel bad for her, who knows what happened?

"Yes, who are you?" I say and open the door a little wider for her to come in, I point to the couch and have her sit down.

"My name is Martela Sn-" She stops and looks at me. "Martela Snyder." She says.

"What happened to you?" I ask.

"I um...I...fell?" She says and looks down. I can tell she's lying but don't push the subject any further. I stand and hold out a hand for her to take and give her my sweetest smile.

"Let's go take care of those wounds you got from your fall." I say and lead her to the kitchen. I work on the cut she has on her side, it looks like the cut fingernails would make. When I try to clean it, she screams out in pain. So I just put a band-aid on it and call it good for now. there isn't much I can do about the bruises all over her body. "Here, you can go shower, it'll help the bruises. You can borrow my sister's clothes." I say, but she shakes her head.

"You've been very kind, but I came here for a reason." She says and looks down at her hands.

"What is that reason?"

"To warn you, Nathan." I think I stumble back, she came here in this condition just to warn me? But why? I don't even know her and yet she would do that for me.

"Warn me of what, exactly?"

"A boy, he's may age. But there's something about him that is dangerous."

"Dangerous how?"

"He can _kill _without hesitation, in fact, he's sending a peacekeeper here to kill you, he should be here in about a half hour." She says in a emotionless voice. "Hey Nathan?"

"Yeah?" I say a little scared of what else she has to say.

"Do you even know how the Hunger Games started again?"

"No, I thought Paylor started them again, so I didn't say anything."

"Paylor's dead. She died about one in a half years ago. Alois's father-"

"Who's Alois?"

"Alios Snow, the little kid who hosted the 76th Hunger Games. He's the Man who kidnapped you, the man you killed on the train's son. Now Alios is the head of the Snow family, he and his father rebuilt the Capitol and now runs it. Every Peacekeeper is on the Capitol's side. Did you really think Paylor would start the Hunger Games again just because you and two others ran away?"

"I guessed that was why. But could never understand why. Martela, how do you know so much?"

"I have my ways." She says and winks. "Now, we have to evacuate any survivors of the 76th Hunger Games and they're families...or else they're as good as dead." She says and gets up. "Go get all of them who are currently in District 12, and hurry! We only have so much time before he gets here!"

"What about you?"

"I got to go get some brave volunteers. Meet me at this address in exactly twenty minutes." Martela hands me a sheet of paper with an address on it. "Goodbye for now. Oh, and if I'm not there, I'm dead or close to it!"

**A/N: Martela showing her brave side. That's something very rare, so hope you liked it and yeah. Don't forget to leave me a review! Oh and tell me what you think of the writing it self because I was never a goog writer cause I stopped paying attention in school, but then I weanted to become a writer so I started paying attention again, so sorry if my writing skills are those of a fourth grader!**


	5. Chapter 5: We Can't Run Forvever

**A/N: I forgot to tell you, there's a poll up on my profile, please it would mean a lot for me for you guys to go check it out. Your vote could change the story completely! You only have three days to vote, though. And go to my profile on Halloween for my first ever Halloween special! I wrote a story called Trapped With No Escape and it's about Sarah and the others trapped in a mansion with a killer! (I know, the plot's been used before(Many, many times in fact), but I think it is really good!) So check it out, I will put it up Halloween around 4:00 PM! Also, I keep forgetting that Emi, Nico, and Kindrel are 15, not 13. So how could they know Rose? I will explain later in this chapter or the next! Now, on with the story!**

_Chapter 5: We Can't Run Forever_

_**Nathan POV**_

It's been twenty minutes already, where are you, Martela? "Nathan, are you sure we can trust her?" My mother says looking around the old train station. There's broken glass everywhere, the trains are rusted and dusty, and the only light comes from the holes in the ceiling. Why did Martela chose this place to meet.

"I know we can." I say.

"Okay." Mom sighs out.

"Nathan! I'm here, sorry I was late. I thought getting them would be a lot easier." Martela says coming into the old train station. She come up and hugs me. "I'm so glad you guys aren't dead." She whispers into my ear.

"You too." I whisper back. The hug ends and she introduces us to the ones she brought.

"Meet Emi and Nico!" Wow, I didn't think I would see them again. Funny how they keep popping up. Martela's phone rings and she picks it up. The guy on the other end must be really loud because we can all hear him.

"Martela! I'm sorry! Please come back to the hotel. I'm so lonely without you! Please, I just had…um…a mental breakdown. You know, being in the same district as those stupid Mellarks can do that to somebody." Stupid Mellarks? Who could she be talking to? I know someone she doesn't want to be, she stiffed up when she heard his voice.

"No, I won't come back. You said if I came back you would kill me." Kill her? Who would do that to her? Better question, why?

"No, I said that if you interfered with Operation K-A-T-S-A-B-T-A-M-F then I will kill you."

"Whatever, I said no and I mean no. I'm not coming back, goodbye Mister." She hangs up the phone and looks at all of us. "How many of you know Kindrel Hill?" All of us kids raise our hands as the adults are just kind of spaced out. "Well, forget about her, she has turned to Alois Snow's side. There will be Peacekeepers from all over coming here to find you guys. The adults will stay here and help, the kids will come with me. We will be going to a place Mr. Snow will never suspect. This attack might take a while so you will need to pack a bag with clothes and food in it. You will most likely not need the food, but it's for an emergency. Secondly, don't expect me to act like this all the time. Got it?"

"Martela, where are we going?" Sarah asks. I'm surprised everyone is so quiet.

"The Capitol, trust me. This plan is going to work." We all nod again.

"Meet me at the other train station in ten minutes, Me and the others who make it will wait an extra five, if your not there by that time we will leave you. Make sure you stay away from any peacekeepers and Kndrel Hill. Understand?" We all shake our heads yes and leave to go get our bags. I hope this works, I wouldn't be able to handle any more deaths.

*****Later at the Train Station*****

"Nathan and Sarah, are you guys here?" Martela says after five minutes of waiting.

"Yes." Me and Sarah say at the same time.

"Sam."

"Here."

"Noah?"

"Here."

"Finn?"

"Here."

"Dennis?"

"Here."

"Michael? Rose?"

"Here."

"Here."

"Macy?"

"Here."

"Nico?"

"Here."

"Anna?"

"Here."

"Daisy?"

"Here and Present!"

"And Emi?"

"Here."

"Okay, you're all here. Now we can all leave." we get on the train and find spots to sit. I sit next to Rose and Martela. Sarah, Finn, Noah, Dennis and Sam are in the row behind us. Emi, Nico, Daisy, Anna, Macy, and Michael are somewhere in the next rows in front of us. The train starts moving and I start worrying about my parents and the rest of the adults. I'm trying to seem calm but in the inside I'm scared. I know the others are probably thinking this too.

"Hey, Rose?" I ask.

"Yeah?"

"Emi and Nico are older then us. So how do you know them? They should be in tenth grade like me and Sarah. Not in ninth like you."

"I take a math class one grade higher than my actual grade. I'm smarter than I look."

"Oh." I say and leave it at that. "Martela?"

"Yes, Nathan?"

"Can you tell me how you know all about the Snow family?"

"I already told you, Nathan. I have my ways." She says, I know I shouldn't be pushing the subject considering how much she has been through today. Come on let's face it, she didn't get those wounds from tripping. It's not humanly possible to cause that much damage to the skin by falling four in a half feet. Unless you fall on spikes, which I doubt happened.

"Can you tell me your ways of knowing?" I ask.

"No, I can't." She mumbles the last part, but me and Rose can still hear her.

"Why can't you just tell him!" Rose yells standing up.

"Cause I can't! That's why!" Martela screams and stands up as well, but she loses her balance and falls into the walkway. A boy who looks a lot like her comes up and examines her.

"Martela! I was so worried! Ms. Hill, I found her. Along with the others." the boy yells. Kindrel soon comes up next to him. "Martela, what are you doing with these brats?"

"I um, you see, I um…fell?" That's almost what she said to me. It must be her excuse for everything. "Alois, I beg of you, lets' just go home! Leave them alone! They didn't do anything but try to survive!"

Martela yells. Everyone is watching.

"So your Alois Snow!" Michael screams.

"Yes." Alois says calmly. He then snaps his fingers and at least twenty peacekeepers come out from another section of the train.

"RUN!" Martela screams and slaps Alois. I go over to Anna and Daisy and pick Anna up, Rose picks Daisy up and we start running to the section closer to us.

"They're getting away!" One peacekeeper yells. As much as I want to look back and see if the others are following, I can't. It would be too big a risk, I could trip or smack into something while looking back and then me and Anna will be dead. Luckily Rose thinks like me, so she will come up with the same idea.

"We need to jump!" I scream, still running.

"Are you crazy!" Rose screams back.

"They won't follow if we jump!"

"That could kill us!"

"It will kill us if we stay here, that's a guarantee. But if we jump, we have a better chance at life. Trust me when I say this, I DON'T WANT TO DIE!" I scream.

"NEITHER DO I!" Anna screams

"YOU THINK I DO?" Rose screams, using the same tone. We're coming to the door. Closer, closer.

"Get back here, you rotten kids!" A peacekeeper screams at us, I can hear the click of the gun, if he shoots me, Anna is as good as dead. Same with Rose and daisy.

"JUMP!" I scream and we jump off the train. We tumble down a grassy hill as I hear the train pass. When I finally stop rolling something bumps into me. "Rose, that hurt!" I scream looking back. Instead of Rose I see Martela. I look back at the train and see a few others jump off as well.

"Hi Nathan." She says quietly. I look to my side and see Rose trying to clam down Anna and Daisy. I grab Martela's hand and we start running to the others who had jumped off right after us. I hope Sarah's there. I don't know what I would do without her. I just…I don't know. We're closer than other siblings, we've always been together, always got along pretty well. I feel like I…don't know. For the third time in my life I don't know what to do, it makes me feel weak when I feel this way. I hate feeling weak.

When we get to the others Sarah isn't there. My heart sinks to my stomach as I realize this. There's Emi, Nico, and Kindrel. So there's three add them with me, Rose, Daisy, Martela, and Anna that makes eight. Out of fourteen of us, only seven made it out. That leaves Finn, Sam, Noah, Dennis, Sarah, Macy, and Michael. Dang it! Okay, calm down. Half of us is still on that train to the capitol. The other half is here somewhere between the Capitol and district twelve. We past district six- we were on the express train- so that means we should either go to four or seven. All we have to do is-

"Don't you think Nathan?" Anna says, interrupting my thoughts.

"Uh, sure?" I say.

"Great! Now we need to go to the Capitol!" Rose yells, pumping the air.

"WHAT!" I yell.

"He obviously wasn't paying attention, he's such a dumb ass." Kindrel says." Did she just call me a dumb ass! That b-

"Watch your language around the little ones, traitor!" Martrela yell as Emi and her cover daisy and Anna's ears.

"Your calling me the traitor! You betrayed your own brother! And for what? NOTHING! That's what!" Kindrel yells back. Martela looks like she's about to cry.

"I-I di-did the right th-thing! How am I-I suppose t-to sit around wh-while my own b-brother is killing p-p-people!" She's crying now, the poor girl. She reminds me of Anna, except more babyish. Not trying to be mean or anything. Wait, did she say brother?

"Martela, you did do the right thing. If it wasn't for you, I, Rose, Anna, Daisy, and everyone else would be dead. Dead! I owe you my life." I say and hug her. After a few seconds, Rose, Daisy, Anna, Rose, Emi, and Nico join the hug, too.

"Whatever. Now, it's time to show you why I jumped off the train." Kindrel says. I turn to look at her but am greeted by the color of red. "Die, Nathan Mellark!" She screams. I bring my hands down to my stomach and bring them back up. My hands are stained red. My stomach hurts, I wonder why. I hear the others calling my name, but I don't have the strength to answer. I think I feel myself fall, but I don't know. I feel like I'm spinning, then I feel nothing. All I can see is black.

**A/N: Sorry for the small chapter, but I thought it was a good place to stop. I want to thank all my reviewers: Monettelovestigers, Rochay97, and Palmuvzu2! I LOVE YOU ALL!  
**


	6. Chapter 6: Another Kidnapper On A Train

**A/N: I'm so glad you all like this story! Once again, a shout out to Monnetelovestigers, Rachay87, and pamluvzu2! (sorry if I misspelled your name) and all of you reading this right now. REMEMBER: theres a poll on my profile, it could change the story completely! Sorry if theres so much drama, I make this stuff as I go along, like when I first started LOVE GAMES, I didn't intend for them to be in the Hunger Games. I also didn't intent to have Rose or Michael in the story, my original idea was for Nathan to love Rebecca and Finn to love Sarah, Here's chapter 6**

_Chapter 6: Doesn't This Seem Familiar?_

_**Sarah POV**_

I watch as Nathan and Rose jump off the train with Anna and Daisy in their hands. "Martela!" A boy who looks her age yells at her. "Get back here!" The boy yells. But she is already off the train. Nico and Emi are right behind her along with Kindrel who seems to be following them. None of us can do that, there are just to many Peacekeepers around us. We have no choice, we're unarmed. We're just going to have to do whatever the boy says. I know who he is. This is the boy Martela was warning us about.

"Tie them up, Mr. Zules." Alois-at least that's what I remember Martela telling me that was his name- says to a peacekeeper who I am assuming is Mr. Zules..

"Yes sir." Mr. Zules says and grabs some rope from a bag.

"What the hell do you want with us!" Sam yells as a peacekeeper ties her hands behind her back, he soon does the same to the rest of us.

"Stop the train!" A peacekeeper yells, coming into the compartment.

"How dare you give me orders!" Alois screams and slaps the peacekeeper. There was a loud sound of skin touching skin. He holds the spot where Alois hit him and stares down at him with absolute shock. This boy is a monster. "Stop the train!" He then yells with an evil grin on his face. A peacekeeper goes over to a switch, I'm guessing the switch is an emergency brake, and pulls it down. Red lights come on with an alarm. The train automatically stops, sending me and the others forward. "Now, why did you want me to stop the train?" Alois says, who was somehow able to keep his balance and is still on his feet.

"Me and some others wanted to look for the ones who escaped and your sister, Martela." The peacekeeper announces. Did he just says sister? Martela Snyder, no Martela Snow. I remember reading an article on the Snow family in an article a couple years ago. Martela was the name of the youngest by a minute. So they must be twins. Martela you liar!

"Then go, but whatever you do," He gets this scary look on his face. I'm starting to wonder if this kid is the real son of Snow. He's probably really the devil's son. "don't come back without Martela, understood?"

"Yes, sir!" A group of peacekeepers yell and leave the compartment. After a few seconds, the train starts again.

"Where are we going!" Michael yells.

"Will you shut them up! I have stuff to do, I don't think I can do what I need to do with them yelling!" Alois yells, walking out of the compartment.

"Alright kids!" Zules says. "I'm sorry your in this condition, but hey, it could be worse."

"HOW!" We all yell at the same time. Finn manages to find my hand and we sit there with our hands in each others.

"Well, your parents could be dead. You could have to serve that little brat for your whole life because your parents were Peacekeeper for the original President Snow, you could have to be in the Hunger Games. Wait, you guys were." Zules says, getting on his knees and trying to act nice. "Anyways, my point being that things could always get worse."

"Why does he hate us so much?" Finn asks.

"You did kill his father." Zules says.

"WHAT!" Michael, Macy, Dennis, and Noah yell looking at us with fear.

"Well, he kidnapped us so in order to escape…" Finn says but stops, not intending to finish the sentence.

"SO YOU KILLED HIM! I'VE BEEN HANGING OUT WITH MURDERERS! MY DAD IS GOING TO KILL ME!" Macy yells and leans back against the wall.

"Keep them quiet, Mr. Zules!" Alois yells from the other compartment.

"If you guys don't shut up, I'll have to put these on you." Zules says and pulls out these…I forgot what they're called. They have like a foam ball on them and have like a leather belt to go around your head, they are used to keep people quiet while doing…S and M.**(A/N: If you don't know what S and M is then….your on your own! In fact my friend just told me what it was like a couple days ago and I was like 'How do you know!' and she was like 'I have my ways. And I was like 0_0')** Why would he have those! I don't want one of those in my mouth! We all nod and keep quiet. Noah, Macy, and Michael still look frightened. This is going to be a long ride.

_**Martela POV**_

"Is he doing all right?" Rose asks, coming closer to the still unconscious Nathan.

"We just need to keep cleaning these 'bandages' and keep him hydrated." Nico says while checking him for a fever. Rose nods.

"I can't believe Kindrel stabbed him then took off running like the coward. I can't believe any of this right now." Emi says, shaking her head.

"Well, it's happening, so get used to it." Rose says, leaning onto a tree. "I really hope dragging him into this forest was a good idea, I still think we should of stayed on the field. There's dangerous animals out here and our only defense is running….that and human shields." She says the last part in a whisper so that no one could hear her, but I did.

"We're more safe here, believe it or not. We're more hidden."

"Why do we have to stay hidden?" I ask, looking at the sleeping seven year old and eight year old. I feel so bad for them, Daisy and Anna have been through so much and they're still so young. It makes me sick.

"Because, all your little Paecekeeper friends will try to find us and kill us! Man, how stupid are you! You shouldn't even be hear, you should be in your glorious mansion in the fucking Capitol with all your servants and all your expensive things!"

"Look, I'm sorry I lied, but I saved your sorry butt and you should be thanking me!" I yell back, standing us and my hands clenched into fists. "If it wasn't for me-"

"We wouldn't be here, Nathan wouldn't be bleeding, we wouldn't be in a forest, Sarah and the others wouldn't be on a train to hell! Because of you, I lost my cousin and best friends!" Rose yells in the same position as me.

"If it wasn't for Martela, all of us would be dead!" Emi yells, coming into the fight.

"But she lied to us!" Rose screams

"Would you have believed her if she said her name was Martela Snow?" Nico says, checking Nathan's forehead again. This gets Rose thinking, I can tell because her eyes are going everywhere and stop at me, she's biting her lip and moving her fingers a lot.

"I guess not." She whispers and sits down where she is cross legged. I smirk as I sit back down to, I really hope Alois is fine. I miss him and Mother. I wish he wouldn't do this and just give up. I wish this never happened and we were back in the mansion playing with his toy train set.

**A/N: IMPORTANT! Sorry for the short chapter, I'm also trying to type other stories and it's getting hard to keep up, I promise I'll make the next chapter longer than this one. Okay, so new name for the Halloween special, it's called No Escape And Other Halloween Stories Any ways, I won't be updating that much right now, sorry. But I really need to get this Halloween special. So instead of updating three to four times a week, I will update every Monday and Thursday (Skipping tomorrow) Once again, sorry**


	7. Chapter 7: Pasts

**A/N:Sorry I didin't update, I've been grounded since the 15th of October! All because I stayed at a friends house too late. (Who lives around the corner, may I add.) But the sad thing was that we were working on a project for school together that was due the next day. At least one good thing came from that night, I got a B on the project! GO MADDIE! GO MADDIE!... and I guess Ray (My partner) REMEMBER TO FRIEND ME ON FACE BOOK! Look me up as Freehugs Fanfiction!**

_Chapter 7: Pasts_

_**Ronald Zules POV**_

"_Don't worry, Ron, Marcy. I'll be back soon, okay? I promise that I'll see you for dinner in three days."_

"_But Dad, why do you have to go? We'll miss you. And what if you don't come back" Marcy says, hugging my father._

"_I highly doubt I won't come back, but if I don't, I want you to have this, Ron." He says handing me a bracelet with a silver chain, on the chain is a plain, solid, silver circle. In the middle of circle is the Capitol Symbol. "This is special to me. Don't ever lose it."_

"_Daddy, I don't want a girly bracelet." I say. _

"_Just hold on to it for me." I nod. _

"_Dad, you never answered my question. Why do you have to go?" Marcy asks, grabbing his arm. _

"_I must do whatever it takes to protect President Snow." He says as he leaves through the door._

I was only six when that happened, he never came back. I wanted to kill Snow for taking my father away, but someone beat me to it ten years later. Katniss Everdeen, I owe her so much. I was going to move out of the Capitol and live in district four, but my plans were ruined because of that stupid corpse.

"_Isn't this great, Ronald! Who knew President Snow had a son and grandchildren! They could rebuild the Capitol and take back the districts." Ben says to me while patting my back. _

"_Yeah, they will need to gather some good peacekeepers." I say and take a bite out of my sandwich._

"_Wasn't your dad a peacekeeper?"_

"_Yeah…why?"_

"_You could be one of the few selected few to protect the snow family!"_

I hold on to the silver bracelet and go into the forest to find the runaways.

_**Martela POV**_

"Nathan, you need to drink water or you won't feel better." Emi says as she hands Nathan a water bottle. We've been resting for a couple of hours. After stabbing Nathan, Kindrel ran off like the coward she is. Nathan excepts the water bottle and nods a thank you. She leaves and sits next to Rose and Nico. I stand up and sit where Emi was just seconds ago.

"How are you feeling?" I ask Nathan. He looks over st me and smiles that gorgeous smile of his. Wait what? What did I just say...um think, I mean?

"Don't worry, I'm fine." He says and takes a sip from his water bottle.

"How can you say that. You got stabbed!" I say standing up. "And it's all my fault." I say a little lower.

"It's not your fault." He says and gives me another perfect smile. I can't help but notice how he looks so much like Alois. Alois. I miss him so much. But I know that if I see him, he would kill the others. I'm not letting him kill my new friends, I will make sure of it. When did he become so...evil.

"No, she's right. Ms. Fancy life here is right. It is her fault your hurt." Rose says, coming into the conversation.

"Rose, you know that's not true." Nathan says.

"She lied to us! How do you know this isn't a trap. Maybe it was her plan all along, get us on the train so Snow could kidnap us and kill us! Maybe Snow's tracking us right now! We can't trust a member of the Snow family." Rose yells.

"We can trust her, Rosella. She didn't know her brother would show up on the train." Emi chirps in. Rose turns around and gives Emi an evil glare. If looks could kill...

"It's Rose, not Rosella." She says through gritted teeth.

"Rosell- Rose, we can trust her." Nico says, standing up as well. Now, Nathan is the only one sitting.

"Shh." Nathan says, putting his index finger in the air. "Did you hear that?" We all stop and listen. At first, I don't hear anything. Then..._Snap...snap. _I stare at the others wide eyed. They're on to us! Nathan tries standing but, "Ah!" He yells out in agony. He covers his mouth with his hands and sits back down. Rose and Emi quickly run to him and help. Once Nathan is up, Nico puts Nathan's arm over his shoulder and his other around Rose's. We quickly retreat the area before anyone catches us.

*****Later*****

"So...tired." I say and lay down as the others do the same, Rose and Nico helping Nathan do so.

"Okay, so it's like two in the morning, we've been running away from whoever for hours, all I know that if I don't get sleep, I will DIE!" Emi says. So we all go to sleep leaving Nico to keep watch.

_"Alois?" I hear a voice I recognize as my own, but I don't see anything but darkness._

_"Yes, Martela?" My brothers voice is saying._

_"Father should have been back by now. What do you suppose is keeping him?"_

_"I don't know."_

_"Alois?"_

_"Yes?"_

_"Can I sleep in your room tonight?"_

_"Why?"_

_"I had that dream again and I'm scared to sleep alone."_

_"What dream?"_

_"The dream about Katniss Everdeen coming into the house and killing mother and father and you and me. I'm scared that that will really happen."_

_"She wouldn't do that, besides...if she did, I would murder her personally. No one hurts my sister and family."_

_"I love you Alois." _

_"I love you too. Now, go to bed and we'll see father in the morning." The darkness fades and I can see Alois kissing my head and shooing me off to my room. _

_I wake up to screaming. I get up and put my pretty pink slippers on and grab a flashlight. I walk down the hallways, following the screaming as quietly as possible. I eventually am at my mother's room. I can hear her screaming, but don't walk in, not yet at least._

_"Oh, honey." She says. "Why'd you do it?" She stopped crying and I enter the room. _

_"Mother? Mother, what's wrong?" I ask. _

_"Martela dear, I didn't want you to see this but..." She hands me a note. I sit on the bed and begin to read it._

_**Dear Snow Family,**  
_

_**I am sorry to inform you that we have found Cardamon Snow in a closet of a train that arrived in the Capitol yesterday morning dead. We give our consulences. In his will, he said that his only son will take over and be the heir of the Capitol. Have a good day.**_

_**~Peacekeeper Ronald Zulez**_

_It was short, very short. And it said 'have a good day', who could have a good day after hearing the horrible news? Me and my mother sit there and read the letter over and over, crying our eyes out, knowing that Cardamon Snow id never coming back to this house...ever. _

_**Rose**_** POV**

Martela, Nathan, Anna, Daisy, and Emi went to sleep over an hour ago. There's been an awkward silence between my and Nico. " You should get some sleep." He says drawing in the dirt.

"I'm fine...So..." I say, trying to think of something to talk about. "Are you and Emi a couple now?"

"No."

"Do you like her."

"A little."

"A little? Come on, she's pretty cute and is very sweet."

"I know, I've been best friends with her for years." He says, still drawing in the dirt, I think he isn't very interested in the conversation.

"Look, It used to be that we could talk for hours, now I can't even think of anything to say. I guess it's true that I ditched you guys after metting Nathan, I never called any of you, I've been a horrible best friend. But, karma has bit me in the ass. I did get sent into the Hunger Games didn't I, so things don't have to be so awkward." I say. He looks at me for the first time in an hour.

"You got sent into the Hunger Games for two days! How is that Karma biting you in the fucking ass? And besides, you found the love of your life, you found better, richer, more popular friends, you're practicably famous! Now, tell my how that's Karma biting you in the ass?" He yells. I'm about to say something but he stops me. "Just, don't. Just forget about us, forget about everything we've ever done for you. Just tell me, how do you think we felt seeing you with other best friends! I was so mad, but I don't know why, which made me even more mad." He says, walking away from me. "Get some sleep."

**Nico POV**

Everything I just said was true...Except I knew why I was so mad. I was, no, am in love with Rosella Marie Moore.

**A/N: Soooooo sorry for the short chapter! See you next monday! (If I don't get grounded again. -_-)**


	8. Chapter 8: Meanwhile In The Capitol

**A/N: I'm in a fucking bad mood. My sister deleted my Halloween special. THAT MOTHER *BEEP BEEP BEEP BEEP BEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEP* Okay, now that I got my anger out, I unfortunately have to tell you that there will be no Special. *Glares at sister who is watching Degrassi on demand* I'm sorry about the special, I guess I'll try again next year. **

_Chapter 8: Meanwhile In The Capitol…_

_**Sarah POV**_

"Lunchtime, you little brats." A peacekeeper says, putting bowls in front of each of us. Tell me again, how are we suppose to eat with our mouths covered and our hands hand cuffed behind our backs? The peacekeeper laughs as he walks out of the cell holding us captive. We've been here for two days and they've been doing this for every meal. I haven't had anything to eat ever since we left district twelve. I'm starving and so are the others. I wonder how Nathan, Rose, Emi, Nico, Anna, Daisy, and Martela are doing. I bet their situation is better than ours.

"Well, well. I looked over some of your records and saw that one of you is the daughter of the great Seth Sails, no?" Alois says coming up to the bars separating us and him. "Well, It's an honor to be in your presence Miss Sails." He says bowing. The then looks around the cell. "You know, this is no place for someone like you." He says with a weird smile. "Ronald!" There's no answer. "Mr. Zulez!" Again no answer. "Peacekeeper number 9598!" No answer. He looks at us with red eyes. "What'd you do with Ronald Zulez you fucking mice!" He screams, shaking the bars.

His eyes get glassy and for a second I think he's going to cry, but he shakes his head and stops shaking the bars. "Peacekeeper number 6015, come here please." He says as the peacekeeper that gave us out lunch comes to the boy's side.

"Yes, sir?"

"Where is Peacekeeper number 9598?"

"He went along with eleven others to look for the missing…" He looks at us. "_Brats, _Sir." He says very rudely.

"Oh. Well, please escort Miss Sails to a guest room, after all, she is our guest." I look at Macy and Michael, they're holding hands as Macy cries, shaking her head no.

"Which one is she, sir?"

"The one with the ridicules pink hair."

"Yes, sir." The peacekeeper unlocks the cell and grabs Macy, he then takes the clothe over her mouth off and…

"NO! NO! PLEASE NO! "DON'T TAKE ME AWAY! PLEASE! NO!" She's screaming and kicking and doing whatever she can to get away, but she's not strong enough. The peacekeeper must have realized that she wouldn't go willingly because he just lifts her up and throws her over his shoulder. "NO! STOP! LET ME GO YOU MONSTER! LET. ME. GO! DIDN'T YOU JUST HEAR ME? LET ME G-" he covers her mouth, but I can tell she's still yelling. I can't make out the words but she is, along with Michael who's trying to wiggle his way out of the ropes binding us against poles. We each have one, and there's more. Probably for the others.

The cell door closes and the peacekeeper leaves with Macy's muffled cries following.

"You would think she'd be happy to get out of this god forsaken place." He says, brushing a hand through his hair. "I know I did." He says quietly. He makes it sound like he's been in this position. I roll my eyes at the comment. "Anyways, I have a surprise for you." He says, showing us a picture. You can hear the gasps we all make. No, it can't be. No, no, no, no, no, no. This isn't possible, no. What Alois is showing us is a picture of all the adults in a cell like ours, tied up like us. Mom, Dad, Annie, Johanna, and…Gale? What's he doing there?

_**Nathan POV**_

"Anna, come on. You have to wake up." Rose says, shaking the seven year old. She moans and covers her eyes. Two days. That's how long we've been stuck in the woods. All we have to eat is berries and eatable plants , all we have to drink is water from the stream that we've been following. We haven't come by any districts yet. I'm starting to think we should have followed the train the Capitol. At least there there's real food and clean water. I sigh and watch Rose wake up Daisy.

"Hey, Rose?" Nico says. Is that blush on his face? That's another thing, I noticed that Nico and Rose have been getting…closer, which scares me, but then again me and Martela have been getting close, friend wise anyway.

"Yeah, Nico?"

"I was wondering," Nico says, still blushing. "Can we talk in private?" He says. As soon as that comes out of his mouth Emi drops the berries she was eating on the ground and stares wide eyes at the two.

"Sure!" She says with a smile. What? Rose never smiles at anyone like that except for me! What's going on? They get up and leave, once there out of sight, Emi drops to her knees and starts crying.

"What's that about?" Martela asks, plopping down next to me.

"I don't know." I say.

"Well, maybe after I change your bandages, I can find out." She says. I nod.

"That would be good, But I prefer Emi change them, she has the most medical experience after all."

"She asked if I could do it today because she was 'busy.'" She says.

"Really?"

"Yeah, but since she isn't busy she can do it."

"Yeah." Martela get's up and sits next to Emi. They talk for a couple minutes and they both get up, quickly change my bandages, and go talk again. This time they talk for what feels like twenty minutes. I notice in those twenty minutes that Rose and Nico haven't come back yet. "Nathan, I found out why she was crying." Martela says after she says goodbye to Emi.

"Really?"

"Yeah! She was crying because she really likes Nico, like more than a friend, and 'Can we go talk in private?' is what he usually says to girls he's about to ask out." She says. I drop my water bottle and gawk at her. Rose wouldn't go out with him, would she? No, she's my girlfriend, we've been through so much. She wouldn't, I know she wouldn't.

"We're back!" As if on cue, Rose says happier than normal. She did! No, she wouldn't. Don't get paranoid, Nathan.

"Great!" I say as I slowly stand up and open my arms for a hug. Rose looks at Nico and he nods. She slowly, maybe a little wearily, hugs me back. "So, what did you guys do?" They look at each other and smile.

"Nothing!" They say in unison.

"Us too! The only thing we did was change my bandages and talk. Did you guys talk?" I ask, pushing the subject forward. I will find out whether it kills me or not.

"Well, of course we talked." Nico says, sitting against a tree by Rose.

"About what?" Emi asks, wanting to know too probably.

"Oh, you know!" Rose says and gets closer to Nico. "What did we talk about?" She whispers. But we all hear her

"We talked about-"

"Nathan!" Anna says popping out of nowhere. Now that I think about it, I haven't really seen Anna or Daisy around all day.

"What Anna?" I say, she looks really worried. Then I notice something. "Where's Daisy?" Anna then begins to cry.

"I tried to warn her! I really did, but…" She didn't finish, she just cried.

"Anna, what happened?" Rose yells.

"Daisy's d-dead!" She yells, wiping her nose with her sleeve. "We were playing a-and it came out of nowhere!"

"What came out of nowhere?" Emi asks, knees and putting a hand on her shoulder.

"We were playing tag." She says, beginning to start the story. "I was it and she ran ahead of me. At first I couldn't find her, then I heard a scream. I followed it, And I found her Upside down in a net like thing, I was going to help when I heard a gun shot, then she was dead. I ran back here but got lost. I was over by the lake and saw Rose and Nico,"

"What were they doing? Martela asks. Nico and Rose gasp when Anna says she saw them.

"They were kissing. They stopped after a couple of seconds and left, I decided to follow them, they probably knew where you were." I stare, not at anything in particular, I just stare ahead of me. This is too much. My girlfriend just cheated on me, a seven year old is dead, I'm still too weak to move around a lot, and the peacekeepers are on our trail.

"Look, Nathan-"

"Don't." I say. "Listen this isn't the time, we need to move, the peacekeepers are on to us, they'll probably be here soon, we need to hurry and find a district to hide in, if we don't, we'll probably die." I say. They all nod. We hurry and follow the stream once more.

_**Alois POV**_

"Please go get my mother, Mr…" I can't remember the name so I look it up in the book I have that says all the peacekeeper's names in it. "Mr. Vexerson." I say. I see Ronald's name in there and trace it with my finger. I hope he brings Martela back to me soon. I was so mean to her, and then she sided with the mean brats. It's all my fault. She's out there starving to death and it's all my fault. I refuse to lose another family member due to the stupid Mellark's. I remember the day I found out father wasn't coming back, it was horrible. Martela was so sad, so was Cassandra. I can't even call her my mother any more. All she does is sits in her room and cries for father. It's sickening.

"She's here, sir." The peacekeeper from before says and brings in my mother. She looks terrified, it's quite understandable. I mean, it is the first time she's been out of her room for over a year.

"Cassandra." I say and motion towards the chair in front of my desk. She quickly sits down and plays with her hands. "Do you know where your beloved Martela is?" I ask. She shakes her head.

"I-I-I Hav-ha-Haven't Se-see-seen he-her in a-a wh-while." She says and puts her head in her hands, I smile at this response, it means she's scared.

"Well, I do." I say and stand up, I begin circling around her like a hungry vulture, waiting to attack. "She's running around the forest…miles and miles away from here. For all we know she could be dead, starving to death, or being torn limb from limb by a bear wanting a snack. You never know." I say, shrugging my shoulders. The more I say, the sadder I feel. But I force myself to keep going, just to mess with her the same way she messed with me. "You do know who's fault this is, right?" I say as I come closer to Cassandra. "It's all your fault." I whisper into her ear. She just sits there, starring at the window behind my desk. I get mad and kick her chair so that she flies forward. "You should have been a better mother to us! You should have been there for us when we needed you! I'm only thirteen yet I have the responsibility of a man three times my age! You know how much people rely on me! 'Oh Alois, I need this done in one hour.' 'Oh, Mr. Snow, isn't about time you get married? You know, I have a daughter your age, please consider her!'" I yell, mocking the very people I work so hard to protect, but they're so annoying! "Well you know what, mother? I'M DONE! Screw the stupid Capitol! I don't need this god damning position to get my revenge."

"Alois. Where are you going?" She says as she sees me making my way to the door.

"I'm going to get my sister back, something you should be doing." I say and walk out of the room. "Guards, take her to on of the cells." I say and leave the room. "Goodbye, Cassandra." I whisper as I walk out the Mansion door.

**A/N: Yay! I'm starting to get into longer chapters again! So I hope you liked it, I worked really hard on this chapter. Please leave a review!**


	9. Chapter 9: Back To The Starting Line

**A/N: Hey guys! How was your Halloween? So, I'm just going to start updating every Monday and Thursday from now on, it's just easier. When I was updating every day/ every other day it sometimes felt like I was rushing and was just sitting in front of the computer typing all day and night. And so yeah. I'm sorry if the story's getting boring, really. I'm trying to think of new ideas, but I keep on wanting to finish the first chapter of my Black butler fanfic that I'll be posting after I'm done with this. Can you believe that I have eight chapters up and already have over 17,000 words! (Before posting this chapter) It really surprised. (Sorry for the long Author's note.) I know some of you were wanting Emi and Nico to be together, but I've grown attached to Martela like I did with Rose. You see, I was going to have Rose and Nathan get married in the Epilogue when the story gets there, but now I'm having my doubts. Also I'm not very good with so many characters so it might seem that I forget some here and there. (That's why I kill them off [Inserts evil, creepy smile])**

_Chapter 9: Back to the Starting Line_

_**Martela POV**_

"Nathan, are you doing better?" Emi asks Nathan as she takes off the bandages to replace them.

"Yeah, I feel as though it never happened, in fact, I think I can take off these bandages." He says with a sweet smile. We all know that he's pretending to smile, it's pretty obvious. When he smiles, his eyes usually light up, but not anymore.

"I don't think so, just wear them for a few more days, please." She says and stands up, done changing the bandages.

"Okay." He says as his face falls.

"Well, we should start walking." Rose announces.

"But, shouldn't we rest? The suns starting to set." I ask. Rose gives me this glare.

"We've been in this god damning forest for a week! I'm hungry for real food and drinks instead of this vegetarian diet and filthy water! Okay miss bitch?" She yells at me. What did she just call me? I'm so done with her crappy attitude.

"That's it, you sorry excuse for a girlfriend! I'm sooo done with your crappy attitude towards us, the only person you talk to now is Nico an half the time you guys aren't even talking!" I yell, Rose looks really mad and I'm scared about what will she say. But to my surprise her face softens and she lowers her head.

"I'm sorry." She says quietly. Well, she's not forgiven. I just turn around and smile to myself. I just had a fight with Rose and won, I'm very proud of myself. "Jerk." I hear Rose say to herself but I let it go as I say,

"Whore." I know she heard me, I said it loud enough and when I look back her face is red again. This causes me to smile. I win. Nathan and Emi are cracking up in front of me and Anna looks a little confused. We all sit down and eat berries with dirty water like we have been for a whole week. We make small talk but it seems to bore me so I look around. Then something catches my eyes. "Guys!" I yell and point to the direction of what I see. "Guys look!" I get up and start bouncing around. "Look, look!" From the smiles on their faces, I can tell they see them too.

"LIGHTS!" Anna yells starts packing our stuff.

"We're free!" Emi yells, helping Anna.

"Whoohoo!" Rose screams while putting her hands in the air.

"I wonder what district they're from?" Nico wonders, but since no ones listening I'm guessing mostly to himself.

"Who cares!" Nathan yells and gets up slowly, By now the packing was done, we didn't have a lot to begin with just some clothes we were using as bandages for Nathan, berries, and a water bottle. We follow the light as we cheer and hoot, finally we're free from this maze of a forest.

_**Macy POV**_

I look at the small box in my hand. I think it would be a good idea, it's just Michael who I need to worry about. I sigh and go into the bathroom that's attached to my guest room. Why is Alois treating my so nicely? I remember seeing him leave four days ago from the window in the room. He hasn't come back and it scares me, he could have found everybody else and is torturing them at this moment. I wonder about how hard it would be to rebuild a city take control of it, he's thirteen and already did that, whereas I've done nothing with my life. It must be so hard for him. He reminds me a Cathy, my older sister. She was sent off to some random district to take charge. The pressure must have been to much for her because in the first three months she killed herself.

"Oh, Cathy." I whisper as a tear drops into the sink. I take the contents out of the box and read the directions. It says to put the gloves on and massage the light brown hair dye onto my scalp. I do as it says and wait for twenty minutes as says step two. When the times done, I get in the shower because step three says to get in the shower but don't wash your hair. **(A/N: Okay, I don't know anything about dyeing hair, I've never done it before and I'm just doing what I think my sister does when she dyes her hair so sorry if it's all messed up.) **When I'm done with that, it says to blow dry my hair so I do. When that's all done I look into the mirror and look at my hair. I don't like how it looks so I walk to the door and open it.

"Excuse me sir?" I ask the guard that's always outside my room. "Can I get a pair of scissors in here please?" He rises a brow.

"What for?" I whisper him my plan and he nods. "Only if I'm in there though." He says as he tells another peacekeeper to get the scissors through his walkie-talkie. I thank him and go back into my room to wait.

_**Nathan POV**_

"No, this can't be." Rose whispers. We all stand horrified at what we're seeing. Anna is crying along with Emi. Nico is holding Rose, trying to comfort her but it's obviously not working.

"Alois. Why'd he do this?" Martela whispers. I hug her as she cries for her brother. I look around. Yep, this is district twelve, though you can barely recognize it. There's dead bodies everywhere along with ash and fires. Not even the Victor Village was spared this time. There's only one house still standing and I can already tell it's mine. I notice a light on.

"Emi, Nico, Rose, go look for survivors." I say. "Martela, Anna, come with me." We split up and I start running for my house with Martela and Anna following.

It takes about two minutes to get there while running. When I get inside, everything looks the same as they did one week ago. But one thing, there is two people sitting on my couch. I clench my fist as if I was going to punch them, but if I did, I'd die.

"A-Alois!" Martela yells. "W-what are you doing here?" She's so different in front of her brother, she's more shy and stutters a lot.

"I was going to ask you the same thing. Do you like district twelve's remodel? I know I do." Alois says. I look up at the man standing next to Alois. He's a peacekeeper.

"Where are the others! What did you do with them?" Anna yells. Alois smirks at this outburst.

"Anna, little sweet Anna." He says as his smirk turns into n evil smile. "Tell me, what happened to Daily?"

"Her name was Daisy and you killed her!" I scream. Alois leans back a little, puts his hand above his heart, and plants a shocked expression on his evil face.

"I did no such thing. It was this man right here." Alois points to the peacekeeper next to him. He get's out his phone and dials a number. "Peacekeeper 4710, kill them. Only the adults though, understand?" he says into the phone and puts it on speaker.

"Yes sir." A women's voice says. Then We all hear a gun shot.

"Johanna!" I hear my mother, Annie, and dad scream.

Another gun shot "Peeta!" They scream again. No my dad! I clench my fist tighter. Another gunshot.

"Katniss!" Annie screams. "No, please no!" Another gunshot, this time there's silence. I notice something. I didn't here aunt Prim and Uncle Rory's voices. Could they be…no, they're alive they have to be.

"Where are my parents!" Anna yells.

"Dead." Alois says simply. No. Now Anna's crying again. "Surrender…or else." Alois says.

"Or else what? You just killed my parents, you don't have anyone else to use against me!" I scream.

"Tsk, tsk, on the contraire my little Mellark. There's always your sister and friends in the cells deep in my mansion." He opens his phone and dial a number.

"Alois stop!" Martela screams, runs up to her brother and takes the phone. "I won't let you do this. You're stupid revenge is done, our father is dead and their parents are dead _and _you killed everyone who lives here. Now leave them alone and let the others go." Alois is shaking very, very badly.

"Give me the phone Martela or I'll kill you!" Alois screams at the top of his lungs. Martela looks petrified. I stick my arms out and get in between Martela and her twin.

"Your not going to even touch her." I say. Alois laughs as I growl at him. Alois pulls out another phone.

"I never leave the mansion with out another." He says and dials the number.

"NO!" Anna screams. "We surrender! We surrender!" Alois is about to press talk.

"I surrender." Me and Martela say at the same time.

"Good, now get the other three and meet me here in five minutes. Go, and if you don't come back, your friends die." We turn and leave the house.

_**Macy POV**_

"Okay, I can do this." I tell myself and look at the peacekeeper. He nods. I take the scissors and cut some of my now light brown hair so it's just below the shoulder. I cut some more and more until it's all the same length. I look into the mirror. I'm unrecognizable, I ask the peacekeeper to send a maid in to clean up the hair mess. The peacekeeper nods and leaves the room.

The maid comes in and I cover her face with a pillow as I hit her on the back of the head with a lamp. I set her on the bed and take off her clothes and put them on me. I use the cleaning supplies cart to hide my face as I walk out of the room. I'm free!

**A/N: Happy Mondays everyone! Leave a review. And the story will be ending soon, I think there's only one more chapter left. But don't fret my little kiddos! I will be writing a fanfic for an anime called Kuroshitsuju (black butler) so if you're into that I'll try to post it by the end of December!**


	10. Chapter 10: In The Capitol Again

**A/N: Hello! So here's the last chapter! Yay! I know I said there was going to be a couple more but then I decided to just end it, I had a lot of fun writing this and I need to thank:**

**MonneteLovesTigers**

**Jess Odair**

**Pamluvzu2**

**Rachay97**

**AND THE REST OF YOU! **

**You guys are the best! Thanks for staying with me this whole time, thanks for the reviews, thanks for favoriting, following, I feel like my writing has gotten better and better, and I have you guys to thank. I remember when I started writing I could never finish the story, after a few chapters or pages I would just give up. It was you guys who gave me the strength to finish the Love Games series. I've reread it and found a lot of mistakes and the writing is pretty bad and I love you all for encouraging me to do my best. Out of the whole time, I've only gotten four reviews (from the same person) telling me about how they hated my story. And to me that surprised me because I thought I would get more reviews like that. I promise to you guys that I will try my very hardest to become a better writer. And who knows, maybe someday in the future you'll be reading a published book that's mine. (Highly doubt it, but who knows?) Once again thank you all of you who have supported me through this. (This is going to be a very short chapter, you see it might also seem rushed because it was. I've been having major writers block so yeah! I know you guys won't like the ending so I'm saying sorry in advance!)**

_Chapter 10: Back In The Capitol…Again_

_**Nathan POV**_

"Welcome to hell." Alois says as we enter his mansion. There are peacekeepers everywhere, armed with guns. I look around, trying to find out where my sister and the others are. I don't really see anything, it's too hard with the peacekeepers surrounding us. "Bring them in." Alois says into his walkie talkie. A bunch of peacekeepers then step aside, showing everyone a dark hallway. Sarah and the others then slowly walk out of the hallway and into the mansion entrance. I'm about to run up to my sister and hug her when…

_POW POW POW POW! _"Gun shots!" A peacekeeper yells and grabs Martela and Alois. We look up at the balcony and see a girl about 16.

"I have to thank you, Alois. You don't keep your guns very safe. In fact, I found a whole room filled with them!" The girl screams. My ears are working right? Because I could swear that she just sounded like Macy. No way! Is that?

"Kill them!" Alois shouts and I hear more and more gun shots. I look over to see the others on the floor, bleeding.

"MICHAEL!" Rose and the girl who I think is Macy yells. The rest of us stand there, frozen with fear. Sam, Finn, Noah, Dennis, Sam, Michael, they're all dead. Every last one of them. "You bastard!" Rose yells, hugging her dead and bleeding cousin.

"Oops. Oh well. There's no bringing back the dead, once they're gone they're gone for good." Alois says with an evil smirk. He snaps his fingers and the peacekeepers then grab Macy and cut her throat.

"Stop Alois please stop!" Martela screams at the top of her lungs. _POW! _I hear the screams of a little girl. I look to my right to see Anna dead on the floor. _POW! POW! _I look to my left, Emi and Nico are dead. All this death, there's blood everywhere, I'm crying for the first time in forever. It's only me, Rose and Martela. _POW! _Correction, me and Martela. I'm still frozen in fear, not being able to move. But it wouldn't matter anyway, even if I moved, they'd still kill me.

"ALOIS STOP!" Martela screams, suddenly having a gun. "Don't make me shot you, I will!" Alois stops this killing spree and turns to his sister.

"You wouldn't!" He yells back. _POW! _Alois Snow is dead. Then there's screaming coming from the balcony.

"YOU KILLED HIM! YOU KILLED MY BABY!" The women yells as she points to Martela.

"M-Mother!" She whispers but then _POW! _Martela Snow id dead. Then _POW! _I fall with a sharp pain imerging from my side. I know what happened. I got shot. I can't see anything, just darkness. But I can feel a hand in my hand. I can tell it's Martela since no one else was really close to me that they can touch me. So this is how I die, with the girl I've only known for a week but have feelings for, holding each other's hands.

"Nathan, you need to get up!" Someone calls. I feel something soft crash into me as I open my eyes. I'm back in my room. From the light it seems to be morning. I look at the door to see a smiling Sarah. "Time to pick everyone up from the train station, I'm so excited to meet the Masons, aren't you?" She asks. Wait, what? This feels like déjà vu. It feels as though I've lived this before.

"Sarah, what do you mean?" I ask, sitting up.

"Well, today we're going to the train station to pick up the Odairs and Masons. It'll be the first time meeting Johanna's girl, she's only two years older than you. That's what mom said."

"Mom's dead, so are you." I comment. That comment earns me a strange look from Sarah.

"Um, I'm planning to be alive longer than this." She says. She then goes down stairs. I get up and check the calendar. My eyes widen at the date. 7/24/2147. This was the day I met Sam and Rebecca.

**THE END**


	11. Chapter 11: EPILOGUE!

**A/N: I know I said that that was the last chapter, but I decided to do a short epilogue to tell you what happens. (Thank you Rochay97) HOPE YOU LIKE IT!**

**_Third Person_ **

Nathan watches her walk down the aisle. With the beautiful white dress she's wearing, she looks like a princess. He long dirty blonde hair is down and wavy. They look each other in the eye, looking into the eyes of their lover. Soon, their two hearts will become one. Rebecca Jones couldn't help but say her soon to be name in her head. _'Mrs. Rebecca Mellark. Mrs. Rebecca Mellark.' _Her heart races as she thinks this. She finally reaches the end of the aisle and holds hands with her beloved.

Sarah and Finn hold each others hands as they watch in the crowd, smiling at the happy couple. _'My brother is getting married.' _Sarah thought to herself. She couldn't chose anyone better then Rebecca for Nathan to marry. Finn can't help but wonder when he's going to have a nephew or niece. He looks down at Skye, his and Sarah's beloved child. Her deep blue eyes and bronze hair makes her beautiful. Finn can't wait to see the faces of the boys she brings home when he threatens them and tells them to never break his dearest Skye's heart.

Sam looks at Noah, she can't wait until it's her turn to walk down an aisle with a flowing white dress. She plays with her engagement ring as the priest says words from a book. Then comes the 'I do's.' "Rebecca Jones, do you take Nathan Mellark to be your wedded husband? Will you comfort him, and keep him, and do you vow that for time and eternity you will be together forevermore?" The priest says.

"I do."

"Nathan Mellark do you take Rebecca Jones to be your wedded wife? Will you comfort her, and keep her, and do you vow that for time and eternity you will be together forevermore?"

"I do."

**(A/N: You can skip this part if you want to it's just them doing that thing where they repeats the priest. If you skip, you should start reading on the line 'You may now kiss the bride!' You see, I'm trying to make this as realistic as possible.)**

"Rebecca, please repeat after me. I, Rebecca Jones takes my wedded husband,"

"I, Rebecca Jones takes my wedded husband,"Rebecca repeats.

"to have and to hold from this day forward,"

"to have and to hold from this day forward,"

"For the richer or the poorer, In sickness and in health"

"For the richer or the poorer, In sickness and in health"

"To love, honor, and cherish all the days of my life."

"To love, honor, and cherish all the days of my life."

"Nathan, please repeat after me. I, Nathan Mellark takes my wedded wife," The priest starts again.

"I, Nathan Mellark takes my wedded wife,"

"to have and to hold from this day forward,"

"to have and to hold from this day forward,"

"For the richer or the poorer, In sickness and in health"

"For the richer or the poorer, In sickness and in health"

"To love, honor, and cherish all the days of my life."

"To love, honor, and cherish all the days of my life."

"You may now kiss the bride!" The priest announces. Nathan and Rebecca share their first kiss as Husband and wife.

Nathan sometimes remembers that dream he had. The Hunger Games coming back, Rebecca dying, meeting these so called 'Rose' and 'Matrela' girls and falling in love with them, killing a man and his son getting revenge, everyone dying including his parents, it just seemed so real. Speaking of parents, Nathan looks up to see his mother crying and his father giving him a thumbs up. Annie is crying while Johanna and Gale try to comfort her.

* * *

Emi smiles to herself as the small child looks at her, begging for some Marconi and Cheese. "Hold on, Jay Jay." She says, mixing the cheese with the noodles.

"Mommy, how many times must I tell you, my name is Jaden, not Jay Jay! Silly mommy!" The four year old boy says. He then hears the door open and close, Jaden runs to the door with arms open, knowing daddy and aunt Kindrel just got home from work. _'So energetic.' _Emi thinks to herself as she walks into the living room to meet her husband and best friend.

"Nico! Your home!" Emi says then gives her husband a peck on the cheek.

"So is Kindrel." Kindrel mummers. Emi just rolls her eyes and goes back into the kitchen to finish dinner.

* * *

"Rose! I'm home!" Rose's cousin screams as he enters the house they share.

"'Bout time! Macy's here to see you!" Rose yells, smacking Michael on the back of the head. Macy comes into the entrance hall to see her wonderful boyfriend of two years. "Your lover has been waiting for an hour." Rose says mockingly. Michael blushes and says a quiet 'shut up.' Macy grabs Michael's hand and leads him top the back of the house where the bedrooms are.

"I have a surprise for you, honey!" Macy says while Rose just facepalms. Rose knows what's going to happen and she doesn't like it that much.

"What'd I tell you about telling me before hand when you guys are about to do _that. _Now I don'y have anywhere to go and since I don't have anywhere to go that means I have to stay here and listen to you too making the most strangest noises." Rose says. Macy just throws her her house keys and then walks into the bedroom with Michael and his bulged pants behind her.

* * *

Martela and her brother smile to each other and compliment their mothers cooking. Cassandra just smiles and says her thanks. This is how Martela wants it to be. Her father sits at the end, her mother sits nest to him, then Martela, and then Alois. _'The perfect family. That's what we are.' _Martela thinks as she passes the mashed potatoes to her father.


End file.
